Never let me go
by wiccandreams
Summary: Clarke is trying her hardest to tell Finn its over between them. He doesn't seem to be getting the message. So when he takes things too far one night and Bellamy steps in, things begin to change between the two leaders, neither of them prepared that their lives will be turned upside down. Bellarke, but slow burn. Rated M for attack, swearing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_My story doesn't follow the tv show storyline exactly, I am a massive Bellarke fan. I hope you enjoy my story! Bellarke but slow burn!_

"Clarke where are you?!" Finn's voice boomed through camp and Clarke took a deep breath.

Shit.

Long story short, Clarke and Finn had slept together then low and behold Finn's girlfriend miraculously appeared and threw herself at Finn only hours after he had been with Clarke; safe to say that she was pretty pissed off. Things had been pretty tense between them since then, the rest of the camp seemingly oblivious or just ignoring them, either way. Clarke decided to just keep things professional with Finn, such as when he got stabbed. She spent as much time as she could away from the drop ship leaving him with Raven. It hurt seeing them together, but she was a big girl; she would get over it.

But here she was, hiding behind a tree, away from Finn.

She was such a wimp.

"Clarke?"

Clarke jumped about a mile away and turned around, her heart hammering inside her chest. Chocolate eyes stared back at her, and smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you want, Bellamy?" Clarke asked, trying to slow down her heart rate before she actually had a heart attack.

"Any reason to why you are hiding from Spacewalker?" He asked.

Clarke realised just then she was hugging the tree. Fuck sake, she was actually hugging a tree in front of Bellamy Blake. She was never going to hear the end of this. Clarke detangled herself from the bark, clearing her throat.

"Um, pretend you never saw that okay?" She said, her cheeks becoming flush. Bellamy didn't say anything but continued to smirk at her. Clarke sighed, realising she wasn't going to get rid of him. "I don't want to speak to him okay, Blake?" She snapped, just generally pissed off now.

"Why? Having a little trouble in lover's paradise?" Clarke stared at him. He knew. Bellamy knew that they had slept together, which meant that Octavia knew, and if Octavia knew then everyone was going to know.

"You know." It wasn't a question but Bellamy nodded anyway, the smirk sliding off his face. Clarke raised her eyebrows at his change of tune but decided to leave it.

"Everyone knows, Princess, all except that little mechanic girlfriend of his." He answered her honestly. He watched Clarke's expressions change from pure embarrassment to nothing.

"Well it's all over now so why don't we just drop the subject, okay?" She answered flatly. Bellamy was glad it was over, not that he would tell Clarke that, or anyone for that matter. He never really liked Finn and now he had more of a reason to dislike him now that he had basically shagged and bagged Clarke. Not that anyone knew he respected Clarke that much. Bellamy was well known around camp for taking a girl back to his tent then never speaking to her again, but at least he didn't lie about having a girlfriend and laid it out how it was going to be with the girls. He didn't have any respect for them. He had respect for Clarke Griffin though.

"If it was over, you wouldn't be hiding behind a tree from Spacewalker of all people would you, Princess?" He asked, leaning against the tree, watching Clarke glare it him. Her glare didn't affect him as much as it scared the shit out of the others. Even Octavia was a little unnerved by her glare, to which Bellamy burst out laughing when she told him.

"I just can't deal with him right now okay? I've told him that it's over. He just needs to accept it now. How is talking to him going to help?" Clarke gritted her teeth. She really did not want to be having this conversation with Bellamy Blake of all people. What would he understand about anything like this? He'd never liked a girl before in his life. Just liked sex and that was it.

"Okay, just hide from him then. That will stop him looking for you." He answered sarcastically rolling his eyes at her. Clarke balled up her fists. She was seconds away from punching his smug, stupid, arrogant-

"Clarke? Didn't you hear me? What are you doi-" Finn had appeared out of nowhere around the corner, nearly making her nails dig into the palms of her hands, she jumped that much. Even Bellamy was a little unnerved by how quiet he was.

"Why are you behind a tree with Bellamy?" His tone of voice accusing as he glared at Bellamy, who of course, was standing there smirking at him.

"Why worried I'm stealing your other girlfriend?" Bellamy asked, leaning closer to Clarke against the tree so their shoulders were almost touching. He was winding Finn up on purpose, and Clarke didn't know whether she wanted to punch him or hug him. Hugging him would be weird, she thought briefly as she quickly looked at him. Finn didn't miss that.

Finn walked over to Bellamy and pushed him, so he was pinned up against the tree.

"Don't you ever touch Clarke, Blake!" Finn spat out at him. He wasn't able to hold Bellamy for long, who had seen red and grabbed Finn roughly throwing him down to the ground. Bellamy hounded on him, ready to punch the living shit into him when Clarke grabbed his hand roughly. He felt her small, soft hand in his and he couldn't describe the feeling he had in his stomach. He turned to look at her. Clarke was watching their hands, as if she had just realised that they were holding hands, and quickly let go.

Clarke cleared her throat, ignoring the warm tingling sensation in her stomach. She actually thought she was going to throw up.

"He's not worth it, Bellamy." Clarke finally spoke up, looking up at him. Bellamy was taking in deep breaths. He wasn't sure if it was his anger anymore or the weird feeling he just had. Clarke mover her eyes onto Finn on the ground, who was watching them with disgust in his eyes. Bellamy seemed to regain his composure and turned to look at Finn.

"You don't own Clarke. You must be seriously deluded if you think that she is yours after you practically shagged and bagged her. You don't have any respect for her, and she deserves better." He finished. Clarke was stunned at his little announcement. She had no idea he actually had that much respect for her. As if realising what he had said, Bellamy turned gave Clarke his well-known Blake smirk.

"Try not to have sex with any more people that have girlfriends, Princess." He said. Then he turned away without looking back at Clarke and Finn.

Clarke was lying in her make shift tent, with her hands over her face, willing the headache to go away that was beginning to form. After Bellamy had left, she practically ran away from Finn, who thankfully didn't try and stop her. She walked straight to her tent ignoring the looks from the rest of the hundred and from Bellamy, who was sitting around the fire with Miller, Jasper and Monty. Jasper tried to speak to her but Bellamy shook his head.

So here she was in her tent, hiding away for the second time today, from everyone, especially Bellamy Blake.

Clarke closed her eyes, willing herself to drift to sleep when she suddenly felt someone watching her. She snapped her eyes open just before she saw Finn jump on her. She barely had enough time to such in her breath before his lips crashed down on hers. She clamped her lips shut and struggled to get him off. Finn had both of her hands clasped above her head.

Oh my god, he's actually going to rape me.

Clarke managed to move her knee a few inches and hit him right where it hurt, she flung herself off the bed, crawling across the ground towards the exit.

"BELLAMY!" Clarke screamed managed to scream before she felt his hands around her chest, groping and pulling at her. Finn had actually managed to rip her top in half, exposing her bra to him. Finn flung her around so she was lying on her back, with him straddling her. He held his hand over her mouth, leaning in close to her.

"Don't fight this Clarke. You know you want me." He whispered, leaning in closer. Clarke shut her eyes, tears falling down her face, when suddenly the weight on her chest was gone.

Clarke opened her eyes and pushed herself to her knees. Finn was on the ground with Bellamy punching the living lights out of him. If he didn't stop soon Clarke was worried he was actually going to kill him. She flung herself from her knees, pulling Bellamy away from him. He was breathing heavily and his fists were all bloody. He turned to look at her and saw the tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Bellamy." She said shakily. She was gripping his arms tightly, looking up at him.

"He was attacking you Clarke!" He shouted, he pulled his arms away from Clarke and walked towards the bloodied Finn on the floor. She grabbed his hand tightly, willing him to turn back to him. Thankfully he did.

"Please Bellamy, just leave it I'm fine. Finn's not though. You need to get someone to take him to the drop ship, he needs cleaned up." Clarke stated matter of factly. She realised then that she was standing there almost topless and made a move to cover herself up. That's when Bellamy noticed she was standing there almost in her bra. He quickly averted his eyes, pulling his jumper off over his head and passing it to her. She pulled it over herself, trying to ignore his smell. Bellamy didn't take his eyes off of her.

"I'll go get Miller to take him to the drop ship okay?" When Bellamy didn't say anything, Clarke walked out to a crowd of people around her tent. Great, they had heard me screaming for Bellamy. Clarke ignored the curious looks and walked right up to Miller, who looked like he was trying really hard to hit on Octavia.

"Miller, I need you to go into my tent and take Finn to the drop ship. Octavia can you please clean him up for me?" They both nodded their heads, not bothering to ask what had happened. They would soon find out.

Clarke took three deep breaths and waited until Miller had hauled Finn out her tent before she slowly walked back. She was surprised to see Bellamy sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked tiredly. All Clarke wanted was her bed now. Bellamy looked at her. He had never seen her look so deflated. He was going to kill space walker.

"I'm going to stay here tonight. Nothing like that before you say. I just want to make sure no one tries to get back in. I'll grab a cover and sleep on the floor. No funny business." He said, standing up from the bed to prove his point.

Clarke was too tired to argue. In fact she was glad he was here to watch out. Clarke didn't answer him but simply nodded and walked past him towards her bed. She pulled the cover right up to her chin and tried to control her breathing.

"Good night, Bellamy." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the follows and favourites so far! Really means a lot to me. I'll try and update as much as I can, but I have work and a seven month old son so I might get distracted sometimes! Anyway hope you enjoy my next chapter.

It had been over a week since the incident with Finn, and to say that camp was tense was a massive understatement. Clarke made Bellamy swear that he would never repeat what had happened to anyone, and Bellamy flipped.

"You want me to what?!" Bellamy roared the next morning in Clarke's tent. He was pacing back and forth, balling his hands in fists, unable to look at Clarke in the face he was so angry. Clarke was sitting on her bed quite calmly, her knees pulled up to her chest, watching him pace around her tent.

"Bellamy, if people find out it will just cause so much hassle. Nothing happened, I'm fine. Finn needs to work things out with Raven. He just had a freak out that's all." She sighed when Bellamy turned to face her, his face an unreadable mask.

"You can't be serious?" He muttered, searching her face for anything, any sign that she was lying. Her face didn't give anything away.

When she nodded her head, Bellamy shook his head at her and marched out her tent, ignoring the stares he got. Of course this looked dodgy, walking out of Clarke's tent in the morning but Bellamy no longer gave a shit. He marched up to people sitting around the fire doing absolutely nothing and started barking out orders so loud at them; they actually flinched at his tone.

Octavia reached him just as the others quickly disappeared. She touched his arm gently and he spun around to face her, his face softening.

"Are you okay, Bell?" She asked worried. Octavia had tended to Finns injuries last night, and she had noticed the bruises forming on her brothers knuckles.

"I'm fine, O." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, making it a hundred times messier than it already was. Octavia raised her eyebrow at him and he sighed again at her. She had seen him rush into Clarkes tent last night, not that she understood why at the time cos she hadn't heard anything, but Bellamy had. He dropped his drink and sped away from the bewildered teenagers he was sitting with. Octavia thought nothing of it till a flushed and tear stained Clarke came rushing out ordering her and Miller to take Finn to the drop ship. As soon as she saw Finn, she knew without a doubt it was Bell that had battered him. Octavia knew he was protective of Clarke but she had no idea just how much until she saw the bloodied and bruised Collins.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or are you just going to let me make my own assumptions?" Octavia pressed when Bellamy said nothing more. He looked on edge, constantly glancing around to Clarke's tent then to the drop ship.

Bellamy scoffed and looked angrier than ever. Oops, what had she said to upset him this time? "Let's just say, Spacewalker is lucky to be still breathing right now." He hissed and walked away from her, leaving Octavia with more questions than answers.

And that's how it went for the rest of the week. Bellamy was constantly on edge and Clarke was avoiding him.

Octavia noticed it straight away. With every passing day of Clarke disappearing into her tent every night not bothering to talk to Bellamy, he was getting angrier and angrier. The only people Clarke had spoken to had been Jasper, Monty and herself, and that was brief to say the least.

Octavia had had enough. She was going to fix this. She had no idea what was going on with her brother and Clarke, but she was not sitting dealing with Bell's bipolar moods any longer or Clarke's avoidances.

Octavia smiled as a plan started forming in her head. She raced to a startled Monty and Jasper, who hid bottles behind their backs, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Don't worry boys! Bring as much moonshine as you can to the drop ship in half an hour. Grab Miller and Bellamy too! Make up whatever excuse you need to get Bellamy there!" She smirked, and left the bewildered boys, grabbing as much moonshine as they could.

Octavia reached Clarke's tent and just walked right in, seeing the small blonde girl lying on her bed with her arm covering her face.

"C'mon!" Octavia boomed, making Clarke jump up with a shocked look on her face.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What are you doing here, O?" Clarke asked, with her hand on her heart. Octavia noticed the black circles under her eyes.

And bruises on her wrists. Deep purple and red bruises.

Octavia rushed to her side, gently grabbing her hand before Clarke even had time to snatch her hand back.

"Tell me Bell didn't do this?" She gasped, rubbing her thumb gently over the horrible looking marks on her wrists. She noticed Clarke covering her sides with her free hand, wincing slightly. "Clarke what the hell happened last week? I swear to god, if Bell lost his temper at you-"

"Bellamy didn't do this." Clarke finally answered, pulling her hand away from hers gently. Octavia noticed the dark baggy jumper she was wearing.

Bellamy's.

Octavia raised her eyebrow slightly, but didn't say anything. She smiled at Clarke, who was pulling the sleeves of his jumper over his wrists.

"C'mon Clarke, let's go." She said, pulling the girl gently up to her feet. Clarke pulled back but barely made Octavia move.

"I can't." She whispered.

Octavia had never seen Clarke look so run down. Her hair was a mess, deep black circles under her eyes. Not to mention the bruises she was wearing. Something seriously must have happened here if she didn't want to face anyone. Well more her brother.

For the first time since they had reached the ground, this was the first time she had seen Clarke look shaken.

"Clarke. Bellamy needs you out there. He's falling apart without you to help him." Octavia said honestly, holding her shoulders lightly.

Clarke raised her eyes and looked at her. Octavia had the same dark brown eyes as her brother, she thought. Clarke straightened her shoulders and smiled at Octavia. She was right; it wasn't fair that Clarke was hiding away just so no one asked her what had happened. She had left Bellamy to deal with everything on his own. However, she couldn't shake the feeling in her stomach of having to see him again after he saw her so vulnerable. She was Clarke Griffin; she didn't hide away from anything no matter what.

She ran a hand through her hair and laughed at the other Blake.

"You'll need to do something to sort this mop then." She grinned. Octavia's smile grew wide, and she threw herself at Clarke, hugging her tightly.

"I swear to god Jasper, if you don't tell me why you dragged me here I'm gonna kick your ass." Bellamy huffed from inside the drop ship. He wasn't in the mood tonight for Jasper and Monty's antics.

Before Jasper could open his mouth to defend himself, he heard Octavia's voice boom through the ship.

"Now, now dear brother, that's no way to talk to someone is it?" He could hear his sisters smirk in her voice. He turned to moan at her, when he saw the blond girl next to him.

He couldn't stop staring at her. She looked tired, but other than that she looked good. She had her hair pulled back in a bun with strands of hair falling around her face. Her blue eyes were piercing into his. He willed himself to say something, anything but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He was just standing there staring at her.

"Bellamy, you know it's rude to stare without saying anything." Octavia smirked, with her hand on her hip watching her brother turn his attention onto her to glare at her. She noticed Bellamy looked nervous at Clarke's sudden arrival but as soon as she saw it, the look disappeared. He regained his composure and smirked at Clarke, who was watching him with confusion.

"Nice to have you back, Princess. Bored of not causing any chaos?" He smirked at her.

Clarke rolled her eyes at him.

"Piss off, Bellamy." She replied, although she smiled slightly at him. Jasper, Monty and Miller were looking around awkwardly, feeling as if they were intruding in some sort of weird intimate moment between their leaders.

"So," Jasper coughed, clearing his throat, feeling beyond awkward. "You wanna tell us why we are here now, O?"

Octavia grinned at the people around her, winking at Clarke.

"Drinking games, baby!"

The moonshine was starting to make Clarke feel light headed. She ran her hand through her hair, pulling her hair out of the bun in the process and rubbed her temples.

Octavia had made them play truth or dare, much to everyone's distaste. So far Jasper and Monty have had to kiss; Clarke and Octavia had never laughed so much at the boys green faces when Miller had dared them. Clarke had to hold her sides when the boys looked like they were going to throw up afterwards. Octavia had to admit all the boys she had slept with. Bellamy made gagging noises, which caused him to get smacked by Octavia's whose face was bright red. Clarke laughed at them, resulting in Bellamy grinning at her from across the circle they were sitting in, his eyes glazed over with drink. Bellamy so far had to run around the camp naked, much to Octavia's embarrassment. Clarke averted his eyes as he started stripping. He smirked at her when he caught her looking at him, standing there in nothing than his boxers.

"See something you like, Princess?" He teased. Clarke flushed but held her composure.

"I think I'd rather see Jasper naked." She replied back, grinning at him. Jasper choked on his drink. Monty smacked his back laughing at his friends expression. Clarke grinned at the embarrassed boy and winked at him.

"Clarke, truth or dare?" Octavia asked. Jasper and her shared a look and grinned. Clarke raised her eyebrows.

What were they two planning?

"Truth."

Jasper and Octavia sighed at each other, looks of disappointment on their faces.

"Well there goes our plan." Jasper mumbled to Octavia.

"What plan?" Bellamy and Clarke asked at the same time. They both looked at each other sheepishly and smiled. Jasper raised his eyebrows at Octavia as she grinned between the two of them.

"I don't have a truth." Octavia replied honestly, grinning. "I only have a dare for you." Clarke didn't like the way the younger girl was smiling at her.

Fuck it, what could she dare her that could be so bad?

"Fine, dare." Clarke complied.

"Kiss Bellamy." Octavia smiled, as Bellamy spat out his drink.

Oh fuck.

Clarke stared at Octavia and Jasper in horror as they laughed. She was going to kill them. They had this planned.

She glared at the duo and took a deep breath. Her stomach was fluttering uncontrollably and she actually thought she might be sick. She turned her gaze away from them to Bellamy, who was watching her.

"Fine." She answered to the grinning Jasper and Octavia. Monty and Miller were looking anywhere apart from Bellamy and Clarke, suddenly feeling really awkward.

Clarke moved over so she was sitting opposite Bellamy, their knees touching. He hadn't said a word or moved since Clarke had accepted the dare. He looked into her eyes and she couldn't quite describe what she saw. Clarke moved herself so her face was only inches away from his, when Bellamy finally smirked at her.

"Finally going to get your school girl fantasy?" He teased her. She barely paid attention to what he had said, as his hands had found his way to her hips, and was pulling her gently towards him. She tried to control herself and ignore the warm feeling of his hands on her. Why was she feeling like this? It was just going to be a kiss.

"Shut up, Blake." And then she pressed her lips to his. Clarke had only intended it to be a chaste kiss, but her brain exploded when their lips touched. She lost all sense of control when he pulled her hips closer to them, so their bodies were pressed up against each other. Clarke gasped in his mouth and Bellamy took that opportunity to brush his tongue against her bottom lip. She shuddered and opened her mouth wider. Soon their tongues were dancing against each other, and Bellamy pulled her closer, unable to control himself.

When they heard someone clear their throat, they pulled away from each other sheepishly. Clarke looked at the ground unable to look at him in the face and disentangled herself from him.

Clarke looked up to see Jasper, Octavia, Miller and Monty all staring at them with their mouths open.

"What?" Clarke asked defensively.

"Nothing." Octavia smirked at her. "Who's next?" She asked, glancing around the room catching her brothers eye and winking.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews so far! Really means a lot to me!

Clarke groaned, rolling over in her bed and smacked someone on the head.

Oh god! Please don't be Bellamy! Please don't be Bellamy!

"Ouch! Clarke!" Clarke breathed in a sigh of relief when she recognised Octavia's voice. She rolled over to face her, who was rubbing sleep out her eyes. Clarke stared at her groggily and tried to remember how she ended up in bed with Octavia.

Octavia pulled the covers up to her chin, closing her eyes again. Clarke nudged her back awake and was greeted by the glare of Octavia Blake. Another trait the Blake's shared.

"Whaaaat?!" Octavia moaned rubbing her eyes some more. Clarke smiled at her; she looked like utter shit.

"Why are you in my bed?" she asked.

"You asked me if I wanted a sleepover." Octavia mumbled her reply with one eye open.

Oh. Right, yeah she did. It was all coming back to her now. The game had continued until everyone was too drunk to even speak let alone do anything else. Jasper and Monty had crashed out next to each other on the drop ship, both hugging empty bottles of moonshine. Clarke and Octavia were at the giggly stage and couldn't stop laughing at everything and nothing, most of the time. Octavia declared she was going to go to bed with a knowing look to Miller, which didn't escape the watchful eyes of Bellamy, who told her to stay with Clarke. She agreed and told her it would be a sleepover and grabbed two more bottles of moonshine.

As they were stumbling out of the drop ship laughing, Bellamy grabbed the full bottle out of Clarke's hand. Angry, Clarke advanced on Bellamy to receive it back when she tripped over Octavia's foot and fell on top of him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Maybe you two should have a sleepover instead." Octavia giggled, slurring her words and winking at them. Clarke quickly pulled herself up, her cheeks flushing and grabbed Octavia's hand running with her to the tent.

Oh god.

Clarke rolled onto her back, her hands covering her face. She had never been so embarrassed in all her life.

"Oh god, I remember everything." She whined.

Octavia laughed, although it was croaky and she winced at the dryness in her throat.

"Aw c'mon, you had a good time. Imagine if the boys knew we were in bed together! That's like every boys wet dream." She laughed and nudged her friend. Clarke turned to glare at her, when she felt the queasiness in her stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Clarke declared, as she ran from the bed, leaving behind the laughter of Octavia.

Clarke and Octavia finally pulled themselves out of bed, looking and feeling rough. They both walked out of Clarke's tent, squinting at the brightness of the sun.

"Ugh, why is the sun so bright?!" Octavia complained, shielding her eyes from the unbearable brightness.

Clarke was about to reply when they saw Jasper, Monty and Miller approach them, the colours of their faces ranging from white to green. Clarke held in laughter at the state of the boys.

They couldn't have looked much better.

"I forget whose idea it was to drink last night, but whoever it was I am going to kill them." Jasper declared tiredly. Clarke smiled at the state of him; his hair was a wild mess, his top was all squint and his goggles were placed tightly over his eyes.

"Don't worry I'm going to kill myself." Octavia muttered. Jaspers eyes winded and fumbled, trying to come up with something to say.

"Oh! No… I didn't actually mean….I mean, what I meant was…um." Jasper gave up at the laughter of Octavia.

"You were kidding." Jasper stated lamely, looking like he wanted to kick himself. Clarke smiled slightly at him.

Poor boy.

"Yes, but please don't make me laugh again. I thought I was going to-" Octavia was rudely interrupted by screams and bangs coming from the drop ship.

"I'm warning you spacewalker! Don't mess with me today! You got off lightly!" Bellamy blared.

"Oh shit!" Octavia gasped, grabbing Clarke and Jasper by the hand, pulling them roughly to the drop ship. Octavia flung open the curtain to see Bellamy in Finn's face, with Raven holding his arm back.

"What the fuck, Bell?!" Octavia shouted. Bellamy snapped his head up to see the three of them at the door. He deliberately didn't make eye contact with Clarke.

Great, he was going to pay for this later.

Clarke was looking at Finn. It had been the first time she had seen him since the incident and he still looked bad from Bellamy battering him. She shook her head, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach and walked up to the three of them struggling.

Clarke gently grabbed Bellamy's hand, which was twisted in Finns shirt. Raven was trying, and very badly failing, at smacking his hand away. Clarke felt Bellamy stiffen at her touch, but let her pull his hand away anyway. She knew he pulled away of his own accord, cause there was no way in hell Clarke could pull away his hand by herself.

"Bellamy," Clarke said his name softly, which caused him to finally look at her. Their drunken kiss flashed through her head briefly. She shook her head to rid herself of the flashback. Now was not the time to think about his hands on her or his lips on-

"Clarke, tell me right now what the fuck is going on?!" Raven demanded, standing in front of Finn, who was staring at her. Jasper and Octavia had fell back a little from the commotion but Octavia had her arms crossed and her face in a determined line looking between them all.

Well they weren't leaving anytime soon.

Before Clarke had even opened her mouth to answer, Bellamy's grip tightened on her hand.

Oh. They were still holding hands. Fuck.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Bellamy hissed between clenched teeth. Clarke blanched. What the hell was he doing? Clarke ripped her hand from within his tight grasp. Bellamy turned to face her, already missing the warmth of her hand on his.

He had never seen her look so angry before.

Clarke was taking in deep breaths, willing herself not to smash his head against the side of the drop ship.

"You promised me." Clarke spoke slowly. She felt her heart battering in her chest as she stared at him.

"People need to know, Clarke. I can't take this any longer." Bellamy replied. Clarke was taken back when she saw hurt flash through his eyes briefly, before his face became a mask.

"Shit's gonna hit the fan isn't it?" Jasper whispered to Octavia. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Clarke. Octavia didn't know what was happening but she knew it wasn't good.

Especially when Bell used Clarke's name.

They reached Clarke, who was holding her sides and looking like she was actually going to be sick this time. Octavia gently placed her hand in hers.

"People need to know what?! What is going on, Blake?!" Raven seethed. Bellamy didn't glance at Clark again, who had turned her shoulder into Jaspers shoulder.

"Your boyfriend tried to rape Clarke."

The reaction was immense. Raven roared at Bellamy that he was a liar, trying to fling herself at him. Finn held back a struggling Raven, as she continued to scream at him. Jasper held Clarke closer, stroking her hair, while she kept her face buried in his shoulder.

She couldn't handle this.

Octavia was by Bellamy's side in a second, not letting go of Clarke's hand.

"What are you talking about?" Octavia demanded.

Bellamy faced her, looking at Clarke gripping Jasper as if her life depended on it. Jasper was staring at him, his face in a hard line. His stomach dropped in guilt of what he had just done. All he wanted to do was hold Clarke and tell her how sorry he was. He tried to move past Octavia towards her, but Jasper pulled her away from him just slightly, and Bellamy stalled, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"I ran to Clarke's tent when I heard her scream for me, and I found him on top of her, holding her arms down and covering her mouth so she wouldn't make a noise. Her top had been ripped in half and she was covered in bruises." Bellamy mumbled to Octavia, unable to rip his eyes away from Clarke and Jasper.

Octavia gasped and ran back to Clarke. Bellamy stood watching them whisper things to her.

He had never felt so helpless and so shitty.

"You're a liar!" Raven screamed at him again. Finn hadn't said a word yet, hadn't even tried to defend himself or make up some shitty story.

"Believe what the fuck you want, Raven. But I swear to god, if I see spacewalker anywhere near Clarke again, I will not hesitate to kill him myself!" He roared back at her, his fists clenching into fists. Octavia and Jasper stared at him, as if they had just seen a glimpse into how much he really cared about Clarke.

Clarke slowly pulled herself away from Jasper, rubbing his arm in thanks.

"Clarke, I really think we need to go.." Jasper muttered, trying to grab her hand.

Clarke him a small smile and walked right past Bellamy, towards Raven and Finn. Finn was cowering away from her, keeping his eyes on the floor.

What a wimp.

She pulled up her jumper to her forearms and held out her wrists to Raven. The bruises on her wrists had gone a horrible green-yellow colour now but they were still visible. Raven glanced at her wrists then to her face, her expression never changing.

"Believe what you want Raven, but I'm not hiding away anymore." And with that she walked away from her, pulling Bellamy's jumper back down over her wrists.

Clarke approached Bellamy who hadn't moved. His big, beautiful chocolate eyes were staring at her, as if he was never going to see her again. She glanced up to him and took a deep breath.

"Come on a walk with me? We need to talk." She stated. Her tone left no room for argument so Bellamy just nodded at her. Clarke turned to face Jasper and Octavia, who were hovering by the door looking rather lost.

"You guys can go. I need to talk to Bellamy. I'm honestly fine." She added at the end, as both Jasper and Octavia tried to argue back.

They eventually looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders realising they were never going to win on this one. They walked out of the drop ship together.

Clarke turned back to face Bellamy and gently took his hand in hers.

"Lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all so much for all the reviews, follows and favourties! This is really helping my confidence in writing, as I am currently planning on writing my own novel (much better than my fanfic as I'm stuck writing within a story line) I love you ALL so much for taking the time to read my story! X_

Clarke stood still, taking in her surroundings; tall trees leaning over her, the sparkle of a blue butterfly, and the whistle of the wind blowing through the gorgeous green leaves. The sight of nature still took her breath away. She gulped in mouthfuls of the fresh bitter air, as if they were going to run out. Clarke knew she was being stupid; they weren't stuck on the ark anymore with oxygen running low, but she couldn't help it. She loved the feeling of the cold air rushing down her lungs, making her feel lightheaded and full of life. Clarke spread her arms wide, flexing her fingers as if she could grasp the invisible substance all around her.

Bellamy stood back a little, hidden within the darkness of the trees, watching her intently. He watched her close her eyes, take in mouthfuls of air and spread her arms wide around her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't understand what was going on with him. He and Clarke hated each other the moment they stumbled upon each other in the drop ship. He pushed back how instantly attracted he was to her when he realised how much of a hassle she was going to be. Clarke wasn't afraid to argue against Bellamy's ideas, or lack of ones most of the time, get right up in his face and blatantly tell him he was wrong in front of the rest of the 100, who were looking up to him for leadership, not someone belittling him. After that, the rest was history. Bellamy and Clarke caused arguments with each other left, right and centre. However over time, he grew to actually respect some, not all but some, of Clarke's ideas and in time, came to her when he needed advice or wanted her opinion on something. Somehow, they ended up becoming co-leaders.

Around then, the first initial feeling he had for her was slowly starting to resurface.

He didn't like feeling that one bit. In fact he deliberately started arguments with her, just so he could escape the warmth in this stomach. He made an effort of sleeping with girls to get the image of him with Clarke out of his head. He was going insane. Bellamy Blake did not do feelings or relationships.

No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't stop the fleeting glances from time to time; whether Clarke was laughing with Jasper and Monty, running in and out of the drop ship covered in blood from saving the lives of the 100 or, even sometimes once in a while, giving Bellamy a genuine smile.

Watching Clarke now, he was struggling to push everything down.

"Clarke." Bellamy said, knocking her out of her daydream. She turned around to face him. He looked on edge. She watched him with her eyebrows creased together, as he fidgeted nervously, pulling at the bark on the closet tree.

When she didn't speak, he got frustrated and folded his arms over his chest. Clarke watched his muscles twitch in his forearms. Realising she was staring she peeled her eyes away quickly, but Bellamy had seen her staring. He raised his eyebrow mischievously at her.

"See something you like?" Bellamy taunted. He tried to keep his tone light and teasing but it was strained. He wanted out of here; away from Clarke Griffin and his stupid feelings.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Bellamy." Clarke's voice was short, leaving no room for argument.

"Then what am I doing out here?" He tried to keep his frustration to a minimum, but quite frankly, he just wanted to know what she had to say.

"Why did you say that?" Clarke asked.

"What? You couldn't have said that earlier? Why did I have to get dragged out for that?" Bellamy said through clenched teeth. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with Clarke right now. The whole camp was already talking about them, rumours flying about all over the place.

"I want an explanation!" Clarke snapped at him. Bellamy stood at her as if she had grown another head.

"You can't be serious? You're not my mother, I don't need to give you fuck all!" Bellamy yelled at her, his arms visibly shaking in anger at her.

"Why did you tell them?! You promised me!" She shouted back at him, angry tears threatening to spill out.

Bellamy closed the gap between them, grasping her shoulders tightly. Clarke was so shocked at the sudden body contact that her mouth gaped open.

"I told them because they all deserve to know what a slimeball spacewalker is! Do you think that was easy for me walking in on that? I honestly thought I was going to kill him if you hadn't stopped me! I actually cherished in the idea of killing him. He's wasting up valuable air on this planet! Do you think it was easy for me to see him hurt you when Raven suddenly turned up?!" He hadn't meant to say that last bit and he quickly shut his mouth realising his mistake. He had just told her too much about how he felt towards her.

He realised her shoulders and stepped away from her. Fuck sake, Bellamy, he chasted himself. Luckily, Clarke didn't seem to notice his little slip up, or choice to ignore it he wasn't sure.

"You wouldn't have killed him." Clarke replied quietly, watching Bellamy closely. Clarke's head was rolling at what he had just admitted to her; _do you think it was easy for me to see him hurt you when Raven suddenly turned up?!_ She didn't know what to say to him. Her heart was hammering inside her chest, her hands had suddenly becoming clammy and their drunken kiss was flashing through her mind. Clarke unconsciously licked her lips, which caused Bellamy to take a deep shaky breath.

"You don't know that." He muttered. The imagine of Finn on top of Clarke, grabbing her tightly, still stung his mind.

"I do." Clarke replied quickly, her voice confident.

"And how is that, Princess?" Bellamy asked, his eyebrow raised at her.

"Because I know you." She mumbled quietly, looking at the ground.

Oh if only that were true, Bellamy thought. Then you'd know just how much I feel and care for you, and the struggle I'm having dealing with it all.

But, of course, Bellamy kept his face blank.

"Not as well as you think you do."

Bellamy was sitting chucking logs into the fire with Octavia finally found him. He had walked back into camp, ignoring everyone and marched into his tent. Clarke had wandered in twenty minutes later.

Octavia reached her brother and sat down next to him on the log. He didn't say anything to her when she sat down but smiled at her softly.

"Please tell me what's going on with you?" Octavia asked, her voice laced with worry. She hadn't seen her brother so worked up in years and that was when they were having an inspection in the Ark.

"I can't keep doing this, O." Bellamy whispered. He said it so quietly; Octavia wasn't sure if she had actually heard it or just imagined it.

"Can't keep doing what?" She pressed, as she turned to face her brother. He had his eyebrows knitted together and looked like he could do with a good night's sleep. He basically looked shit.

"Pretending." Bellamy replied.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, again thank you for all the follows etc. I realised when I re-read my chapter I had made some small mistakes so I'm sorry about that!_

_I am really enjoying writing this so thank you for everyone following! X_

Jasper was lying crashed out on his bed when Octavia came crashing through his tent.

"Jasper!" She sternly whispered at him. Jasper automatically grabbed for his gun that Bellamy had actually trusted him with. He pointed the gun at the shocked Octavia.

"What are you doing with a gun?!"

"What are you doing in my tent?!" they both spoke at the same time. Octavia smiled slightly, but her voice didn't waver.

"Did Bellamy give you that?" She accused, pointing a finger at Jasper. He raised his eyebrows at her. Suddenly he realised just how little he was wearing as Octavia at rudely woken him up. He tried to slyly pull his cover up over his bare chest, but Octavia at noticed.

"Oh! Sorry!" She mumbled turning around, but not before Jasper saw her cheeks flush slightly. He quickly pulled on his jumper and trousers, trying to stop himself smiling at her.

"Okay, you can turn around now, O." He said.

Octavia turned around hesitantly glad to see Jasper fully clothed now. She smiled at him widely and Jasper actually looked worried at her expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you know what's going on with my brother and Clarke?" She blurted out, her hands on her hips. Jasper tried, but failed, to keep his smile off of his face.

"Bellamy and Clarke?" He asked dubiously, "Going on with them in what way?" He smirked at Octavia, who looked like she was going to rip his head off.

"Why are you smirking?! What do you know?" She hounded on Jasper, getting right up in his face.

"Wow, calm down, Blake!" Jasper laughed, holding up his hands in defence. Octavia pulled away from him, but sat down next to him instead. Jasper felt a bit uncomfortable being so close to her, in his tent and on his bed.

Oh god, imagine if Bellamy walked in. Jasper actually felt sick at the thought.

"I don't know anything, O. Why what do you think is going on with them?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, he's just acting differently with her now. He's causing arguments with her more than usual, looking at her more than usual and going to look for her more. Y'know what I'm saying?" She turned to look at Jasper, who was bright red in the face holding in his laughter, at the obliviousness of Octavia.

"What?! What is so funny?!" Octavia shouted, smacking him in the arm when Jasper finally exploded into laughter next to her.

"Are you being serious right now?" He continued laughing. Octavia glared at the boy next to her, which led him to smirk and throw his arm around his shoulder.

"Did you start noticing all this, by any chance, after we both decided we were going to dare them to kiss each other?" He asked.

"Oh god! How could I have been so stupid?! Bellamy likes Clarke!" She practically screamed.

"SHHHH! Jesus Christ, woman!" Jasper muttered to her.

At that point, Bellamy came rushing into Jaspers tent, to see Jasper with his arm over Octavia with their heads close to each other.

"What's going on here?" The voice of Bellamy, made Jasper jump away from Octavia guilty, a sheepish look on his face.

"Ugh..That wasn't what it….I mean, she was just talking to me." Jasper finished lamely, trying to ignore the death glare Bellamy was giving him.

"I heard my name being mentioned." Bellamy said, saving the awkward situation, to which Jasper was grateful for. Jasper was about to reply that he had imagined it, when Octavia jumped off the bed, folding her arms at her brother.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"When were you going to tell me that you liked Clarke?" Jasper just about choked on the air. Fuck sake, Octavia.

Bellamy's eyes widened at Octavia's statement and he actually felt his heart going about a million miles an hour. He quickly glanced at Jasper, who looked like he was thinking of ways to break out of his tent.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bellamy answered, surprisingly keeping his voice even.

He was busted. If Octavia found out his mucked up feelings towards Clarke, everyone was going to find out. Including Clarke.

"You know what I'm talking about Bellamy. Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for her?" Octavia asked, her voice laced with hurt and her bottom lip starting to pop out.

"Oh don't start that puppy dog shit with me, O. I don't have feelings for her, that's why I didn't tell you." He sighed. He knew he was lying to her. Hell, he was lying to himself; he couldn't deal with.. with all this shit he was suddenly feeling.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Bellamy Blake! I know when you lie!" Octavia threatened him, pointing her finger at him. Jasper cleared his throat at that point.

"I don't meant to break up this loving sibling moment," He said sarcastically, causing the Blake's to glare at him, "But I'm pretty sure I heard Clarke shouting for you." He nodded his head towards Bellamy.

Bellamy turned to leave the tent, when Octavia grasped his arm tightly.

"Bell, you don't need to hide what you're feeling. It's not wrong or weak to like someone. Plus, you shouldn't be scared of telling her either. We all see the way she looks at you."

Bellamy didn't answer and walked out the tent.

"You cannot be serious?" Bellamy gaped at Clarke. They were standing in the middle of camp, causing a bit of a crowd around them.

"I am serious." Clarke replied tightly, her arms folded over her chest.

"There are grounders waiting right outside the wall ready to kill us and you want to go hunting?!" He bellowed at her. Well if they didn't have a crowd around them before, they certainly did now. Bellamy saw Octavia and Jasper briefly watching them, but he ignored them turning all of his attention onto the incredibly infuriating blonde girl in front of him.

"Do you expect us to starve and fight the grounders at the same time? Don't be stupid Bellamy, we need food!" Clarke replied.

"We have other food to do us." Bellamy replied through clenched teeth, running his hand through his hair. He could NOT let Clarke go hunting. What if something happened to her?

"Nuts. We only have nuts Bellamy and that will not last us long. Whether you like it or not, we need to go hunting and that is the end of it!" She screamed at him and stomped her foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot at me?" Bellamy scoffed at her, raising his eyebrows. Clarke ignored him; he was seriously getting on her last nerves.

"You could cut the sexual tension with a knife, eh?" Jasper whispered to Octavia. He had thought he had said it quietly, but Clarke and Bellamy whipped their heads at him. Giggles surrounded them from the rest of the 100 that at heard him.

"What?!" They said in unison. Jasper took a further step back, grabbing Octavia by the arm with him.

"I mean, I said I think Clarke is right about going hunting." Jasper thought on the spot, and instantly regretted it seeing the anger on Bellamy's face.

"Thank you, Jasper." Clarke said, although she continued to stare at him with her eyebrows knitted together. Did he serious say what she thought he'd said?

"Jasper I swear to god…" Bellamy stopped himself from saying something he'd regret, because truth be told, he liked the kid; but right now, if he didn't watch what he was saying, we was sure he was going to punch him.

Bellamy took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger under control and faced Clarke.

"You could get yourself killed." He stated plainly.

"Not if people go in pairs. Go with someone who is good with a gun." Clarke ignored the fact that he had only said HER and not everyone else.

Bellamy didn't want to admit that she was right; they did need food. He didn't want anyone going out hunting, while the grounders were patrolling the area, ready to kill anything in their sight.

"Fine, Princess. We can go hunt."

Clarke grinned at Bellamy triumphantly, and turned away from him ready to get everyone set in pairs, when Bellamy grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"On the one condition, that you go with me."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the increased followers and for __**100vampires**__ for always reviewing after every chapter I post! Means a lot to me! X_

Clarke stood in the middle of the woods tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Bellamy to catch up with her. This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to get paired up with him; he investigated every branch, every rock and every goddamn tree for a trap. She also didn't want to admit the main reason why she didn't want paired up with him; she was feeling uneasy with her new "feelings" towards him suddenly.

"Any time today would be great, Bellamy! Not like we need to be back before nightfall or that!" She yelled over her shoulder, her voice laced in sarcasm.

"Unless you want us to get back at all, I suggest you shut up Princess and let me make sure we are not walking into a trap." He yelled back at her. Clarke rolled her eyes but continued to wait for his stupid ass.

"Why are you still waiting? Lead the way Princess." Bellamy said suddenly behind her.

Clarke glared at him and clenched her fists. Oh how she wanted to punch him in his stupid, beautiful and arrogant face.

"Are you thinking about punching me?" He asked incredulously, as he raised his eyebrows at her hands.

"I swear to god, Blake, keep pushing me." She threatened him, through clenched teeth. She kept walking ahead, not even bothering to see if he was behind her. Fall into a pit, for all she cared.

She heard Bellamy give a hearty laugh behind her and, unfortunately, her body reacted to it. Her stomach started feeling all tingly and her palms became clammy.

This is fucking ridiculous, she seethed at herself. She continued to march further away from him, more annoyed at herself than him right now, when they both heard a twig snap.

Clarke whipped her head towards Bellamy, who had his gun pointed towards the sound. As much as she didn't want to admit this, and she really REALLY didn't want to, he looked fucking hot holding a gun like that.

"Urghhh!" Clarke mumbled frustrated with herself. She hadn't realised that she had said that out loud until Bellamy gave her a weird look.

"What?" He muttered, his eyes flashing between Clarke and the place of the sound.

"Nothing." She snapped like a child, trying to regain her composer. She ran her hand through her hair, contemplating about ripping some out just to distract herself from the stupid man behind her.

She was NOT going to be one of those girls around camp; the girls that were constantly going into Bellamy's tent at night. No, that was not going to happen. This was just stupid hormones that had come out of nowhere because of the dare. If she hadn't been dared to kiss him then she wouldn't be feeling this, she told herself.

"I think it was just a rabbit." Bellamy said, lowering his gun, running his free hand through his curls. Clarke gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the image of running her fingers through his hair.

Before she had a chance to say anything back, Bellamy smirked at her.

"What?" She asked defensively.

"Why are you blushing?" Bellamy asked amused.

"I am not blushing!" Clarke defended herself. Of course, the one stupid time she blushed, he would notice it.

"Am I just too good to resist?" Bellamy teased, walking towards her. Clarke stiffened, taking a step back as she took a step forward.

"Don't bother trying this, Blake. I'm not one of your slutty girls." Clarke snapped at him. She suddenly found herself out of steps, and her back smacked against a tree painfully. She winced slightly but ignored it, focusing on the man that was standing far too close in front of her.

"Is that jealousy I sense there?" He asked his tone serious instead of teasing which surprised Clarke. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Why was he looking at her like that? She watched him as his eyes searched her face, as if he were taking in all the details. His stare made her feel uncomfortably aroused.

Oh my god, she needed to stop this before something ridiculous happened.

"Why on earth would I be jealous when I see you just use most of the girls around camp? Must make you feel really good, Blake." She knew what she said was a low blow, but she needed to stop this. She could see Bellamy's eyes harden instantly.

"Would have been different." He muttered under his breath, but Clarke heard him and raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Let's just get food we can and get the hell out of here." He said sharply.

The camp cheered when they arrived back carrying two massive deers in tow. Octavia, Monty and Jasper carried a massive panther thing back too.

Bellamy dumped his deer off his back with a huff, then ripped the deer off of Clarkes shoulders quite harshly, causing her to gape at him with his sudden change of mood.

He grinned at the crowd around them, ignoring Clarke next to him.

"Jasper," He turned on the skinny boy, who instantly stepped away from Octavia as if he had been caught doing something. "Open the moonshine, we're celebrating!" The crowd cheered and started talking amongst themselves.

Clarke grabbed his shoulder, forcing Bellamy to make eye contact with her for the first time since the conversation in the woods.

"What are we celebrating?" Clarke asked him suspiciously.

"Being alive."

Clarke was sitting on a log by herself watching Bellamy flirt relentlessly with girls crowded around him. She took a massive gulp of moonshine, wincing at the strong taste sliding down her throat, trying to dissolve her anger towards him. Anger that she should not be feeling; she shouldn't give a fuck who he flirted/slept with. Bellamy kept glancing at Clarke from time to time, as if he knew what he was doing and that only angered her more.

"Can I sit with you?" Clarke almost choked on her drink when she recognised the voice. Clarke turned to see Raven hovering over her, looking totally uncomfortable.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Clarke muttered, downing her cup of moonshine; she had a feeling she was going to need all the confidence she could get.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours, before Raven tipped her drink back into her mouth and turned towards Clarke.

"I'm sorry! I should have believed you before." Raven spoke quickly causing Clarke to scrunch her eyebrows at her.

"Where is this coming from?" Clarke asked her suspiciously.

"He admitted what he did to you." Clarke blanched and turned to look at Raven, who looked like she was going to punch the next person to walk past them.

"Oh." Clarke didn't really know what else to say. They were both watching Finn, who was talking to a girl, sitting on a log the furthest end of camp, away from Octavia and Jasper, who were dancing around the fire, looking the happiest she had seen them.

"I just wanted to apologise to you and hope that we could be friends?" She mumbled the last part and Clarke smiled at her. She nudged her shoulder gently.

"Wanna get drunk?"

Clarke was playing an intense game of beer pong, well moonshine pong, with Raven, Monty, Jasper and Octavia. She groaned when she missed again.

"I'm so shit at this!" She complained, the rush of the moonshine making her giddy.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Octavia chanted, smiling as Jasper whispered something to her, his hand on her lower back.

"I'll only drink if you's two keep your PDA to a minimum." She teased them, causing Jasper two blush violently. Raven and Miller, who had his arm slung around her shoulder, winked at them and Monty just didn't know where to look.

As Clarke grabbed the cup in the middle to drink it, she stumbled causing the drink to go flying out her hand, smacking Miller in the face. She stumbled to the ground, falling on her bum in a fit of giggles. As she tried to pull herself up, she felt strong hands grasp her waist and pull her up.

"Careful, Princess." Bellamy whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

She pulled herself away from his touch quickly, trying to control her hammering heart.

"Bellamy. Getting bored of all the girls throwing themselves at you?" She thought she had said it in a teasing tone but by the look on Bellamy's face, and the others around them, she hadn't.

"They don't mean anything to me." Bellamy stated, his eyes darkening as he watched Clarke closely.

"Why are you telling me this?" Clarke asked. Bellamy quickly glanced up to Octavia, who was nodding her at him to keep going. Bellamy tried to ignore Jaspers hand on her. He liked the kid, he kept telling himself.

Bellamy turned his gaze to the blonde girl in front of him; her eyes were glazed over with drink, her cheeks were flushed and her top was too tight causing her cleavage to push tighter together.

Bellamy quickly turned he gaze back up to her face and took in a deep breath.

"You're not one of those girls to me." He whispered to her, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek. Clarke flattered at his touch and stared up into his eyes. She felt her arousal coming back strong and hard. She started taking deep breathes to control her breathing. Bellamy's other hand came to rest on her hip, totally ignoring the others around them, although he was pretty sure he saw Raven wink at him.

"Bellamy, we can't do this." Clarke said without much conviction. It proving to be really difficult to concentrate with his hands on her like this.

"I don't take to well to orders." Bellamy said huskily, before he pulled her flush up to his chest and crashed his lips to her.

He had been wanting to shut her up like this for ages.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke opened one eye slightly and groaned in pain the small movement caused her. She had never felt so shit in her life.

She reluctantly pulled herself up into sitting position, ignoring the wave of nausea that hit her. She placed her palms on her eyes, pushing back until she saw black spots flashing.

"Clarke." She groaned when she recognised the voice.

"O, I have a really bad headache. Whatever it is, can you talk to me about it later?" Clarke didn't bother to remove her hands from her face.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Octavia's tone of voice kind of surprised Clarke; she sounded almost angry. Clarke lifted her head, ignoring the flashing pain in her head when she did so.

Yes, she was correct. Octavia Blake stood in her tent, her arms crossed across her chest and her mouth set in a hard line. She was angry.

Clarke searched her brain as to what she did to make her so angry but came up blank. All she remembered about last night was playing the drinking game. Actually now that she thought about it, she had no idea how she got back to her tent.

"All I remember from last night was playing that drinking game." Clarke answered, running her hands through her tangled hair.

"What?! So you don't remember Bellamy kissing you?" Octavia asked, positive Clarke was just trying to avoid the situation, but by the look on Clarke's face; she was telling the truth.

"Bellamy kissed me?" Clarke gasped, touching her lips. Why couldn't she remember this?

"You really can't remember?" Octavia asked dubiously, her face softening at her friend sitting in front of her.

"No. What happened?" Clarke asked dreading Octavia's answer.

"Oh. Well, um, I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you. You had a bit of a meltdown. Maybe you should talk to Bellamy." Octavia mumbled, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I need to get back to see if Jasper has woke up yet." Octavia's mouth opened in a gasp and she covered her mouth quickly.

"Oh shit! Pretend you never heard that." Octavia's face flushed as Clarke bit on her bottom lip to hold back her laughter.

"You spent the night with Jasper?" Clarke smirked as her friend shifted uncomfortably in her tent.

"Just don't mention that to Bellamy. He's angry enough; he doesn't need another reason to be angry today." Clarke nodded her head in confusion at Octavia, who quickly escaped her tent.

Shit, what had she done now?

Clarke hesitantly approached Bellamy's tent, plucking up courage she sure as hell didn't have. It was still early outside so the majority of the 100 were still asleep.

Okay here goes nothing.

Clarke ducked her head under Bellamy's flap of the ten, silently praying not to find a naked girl in here with him, but to her surprise he was alone.

He was still sound asleep and Clarke found herself transfixed on his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful in his sleep; the crease that was constantly between his brows was gone and his limbs were all stretched out. Clarke was thankful he had a cover over his bottom half cos she was pretty sure he had little to no clothing on under there. She had to bite back a sigh at his naked chest, ignoring his abs has his chest moved up and down.

Clarke decided to talk to him later and made her way to leave his tent when she heard him stir.

"Clarke?" He asked his voice groggy still laced with sleep.

"Hi." She spoke quietly, turning her head to face him. He had propped himself up on his elbow and was looking at her. He didn't look angry; actually she didn't know what he looked like.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um, Octavia told me to come and talk to you." She muttered clasping her hands together tightly as she suddenly felt nervous.

"I don't really want to talk to you right now, Clarke." He said, rolling back onto his back.

"What did I do last night?" Bellamy's head snapped towards Clarke.

"You don't remember what happened?" He asked.

"No. All I remember from last night was playing that drinking game, which I totally regret right now. I don't even know how I got back to my tent." She muttered, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment at how stupidly drunk she was last night.

"I brought you back." He said, watching her has she moved from one foot to the other. He raised his eyebrows at her when he realised she looked nervous.

"Well, thank you." She answered back lamely.

"It's fine. I couldn't exactly leave you after your little meltdown." He replied back too harshly.

"Octavia said you kissed me." Clarke spoke quietly unable to look Bellamy in the face. Bellamy smirked from his bed and pulled himself up into sitting position. Clarke tired, but failed, to avert her eyes when all she realised he was wearing was his boxers. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you've seen boxers before Clarke." He said.

"Of course I've seen boxers before! You're avoiding the question." Clarke snapped at him.

"I don't think I really need to be answering any of your questions after what you did last night." He shot back, his eyes glaring at her.

"Well I don't REMEMBER what I did last night!" She screamed at him, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Bellamy jumped to his feet and walked towards Clarke, causing her to take a shaky step back at his sudden closeness. His face was towering over hers; Clarke had never felt so small in her life. How hadn't see noticed he was so tall?

"Fine, Princess. Let me fill you in. You were practically screaming out jealously when I was innocently flirting with some girls, then you decided, and stupidly might I add, to get drunk. I helped you up when you fell over and you went down my throat because I was talking to other girls. I practically told you how I felt in front of everyone and then kissed you. Then you decided to yank my hair and scream at me for kissing you in front of everyone, again, telling me that you didn't want to get hurt again and ultimately I was going to do that!" Bellamy answered for her, holding her shoulders roughly.

Clarkes mouth gaped open, "Oh my god. I'm such an idiot."

"Well I'm not going to argue with you there." He smirked at her which caused her to shove him slightly, but he kept his hold on her shoulders.

She looked up at him and stroked his cheek causing him to shiver at her sudden touch. She had no idea where the confidence to do that came from.

"Bell, I am so sorry. I had no idea that you felt that way towards me." Bellamy scoffed at her.

"Sure you did, Princess. Everyone knew, much to my dislike, and everyone knows that you like me too." He replied back, moving one of his hands to her hip, causing her to sigh.

"I'm terrified." Clarke spoke back honestly, looking up in to his dark brown eyes, which she was positive were going to be the death of her.

"So am I." He said back before he lowered his lips to her. She gasped in his mouth and pulled him closer to her, causing him to moan at her hands being on his bare skin. She felt his tongue trace along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth wider for him. Their tongues were dancing against each other when she felt his hands slip under her shirt, tracing her back.

She pulled away from him only slightly to lift her shirt over her head. Bellamy traced her stomach, up to her chest then her face, which caused Clarke to moan loudly.

"You're so beautiful, Clarke." Bellamy said before he crashed his lips on hers again, running his fingers along her breasts. He felt his hardness growing and groaned when he felt Clarkes hand begin to slide down to his boxers.

"Hey Bell. What do you want me to do about-" Clarke froze when she heard a voice at the door. Bellamy's head whipped around pulling his hands back from Clarke, to see an embarrassed looking Miller standing there.

"Oh, um, sorry." Miller said lamely. Clarke stood frozen in embarrassment, very aware that she was standing there topless. Bellamy seemed to pull himself together quicker and grabbed a blanket to cover Clarke.

"Miller! Get the hell out of here! I'll be out in five minutes, fuck sake!" Bellamy shouted at him, wrapping the blanket around Clarke.

Miller walked out the tent shouting, "Jasper, mate, you've lost! You owe me your rations!"


	8. Chapter 8

"You're such a bullshitter! You did not walk in on Bellamy and Clarke!" Jasper protested, holding his rations in his hand tightly.

"If you want proof, mate, be my guest and walk into the tent. Not a pretty sight…Well of Bellamy anyway, but don't tell him I said that." Miller laughed, snatching the rations out of his hand. Octavia was standing laughing at the two boys bickering, when she saw Monty approach them, looking less than impressed.

"Here Blake, my rations for the day. I hope you choke on them." Monty said sweetly to her. Octavia stuck her tongue out at him, who flipped her off. Miller and Jasper stopped arguing when they overheard the conversation between them.

"You had a bet with Monty?" Miller's voice boomed with laughter, smacking the annoyed boy on the back. "Aw, man, I'm sorry you lost! Ha, ha! What did yous bet?"

"That Raven would end up in your tent last night." Octavia replied, smiling mischievously, fanning her extra ration pack near her face like a fan. Monty grinned at him, despite the loss of his rations. Millers grin slipped from his face.

"Oh. Yeah, about that… be a gem and don't mention that. Don't need spacewalker on my back, you know?" He grinned sheepishly at Octavia, running a hand through his hair, while Jasper and Monty laughed at the image of Finn even trying to fight Miller. He would get killed.

"Oh trust me, Miller. You and Raven won't be the talk of the camp today. Bell and Clarke will. Do you guys even know how many people placed bets on them last night?" Octavia laughed. Miller, Jasper and Monty looked behind Octavia, their eyes wide.

"He's behind me isn't he?"

"What bets?" Bellamy's voice was low and Octavia dreaded having to face him.

"Oh, you know. Bets about Miller shagging Raven last night." Octavia smiled, throwing Miller right into the ground. The smirk fell right from Millers face.

"Octavia!" Miller snapped, his face red with embarrassment. Octavia shrugged her shoulders at him.

"You slept with Raven?" Bellamy smirked.

"Aw, you can hardly talk, man." Miller replied, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut at the stony look on Bellamy's face.

"I didn't sleep with anyone." Bellamy replied back, giving Miller a look, which he totally missed.

"Oh but how much you want to, eh Bell?" Octavia chirped in, saving Miller. She thought she should have considering she threw him in it. "How much it must kill you knowing she's in your tent right now and you got interrupted." She mused, watching her brother turn angrier with the second. He opened his mouth to reply back when they were interrupted.

"Who's in his tent?" Clarke asked suddenly appearing beside them all. Jasper almost jumped a foot in the air, holding onto Monty's shoulder to regain his breathing.

"No one." Bellamy answered back, grinning slightly at Clarke beside him. "Well at least no one anymore."

"Eh, nice to see you fully clothed, Clarke." Miller grinned at the colour flushing up to Clarkes cheeks. His grin was short lived when Bellamy punched him very hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Miller roared, rubbing his shoulder.

"Shut up." Bellamy snarled.

"Wait!" Jasper interrupted, holding his hands up in the air. "You saw Clarke naked?" He snickered.

"I was NOT naked." Clarke roared at him.

"Don't be ashamed, Clarke. You have a cracking pair of-"

"I suggest you shut up unless you don't want to see tomorrow morning, Miller!" Bellamy growled. Miller snapped his mouth shut in a comical manner.

"You're a pervert." Clarke said to him, although she was laughing.

"Must be why Raven likes him so much, eh buddy?" Jasper nudged him, narrowly avoiding Millers punch.

"Raven?" Clarke asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Uh huh. Mr Miller over here totally hit that. Lost me my rations today because I thought he was going to shit out of it." Monty grumbled to Clarke, still totally pissed off he lost the bet to Octavia of all people.

"Huh." Clarke replied back, biting her bottom lip to stop her laughter.

"So fun night for everyone then…Well apart from your little breakdown, Clarke." Jasper said, slinging his arm around her shoulders to show he was saying it in a joking manner, "Worked out for you in the end though." He winked at her, nodding his head towards Bellamy, who looked less than impressed.

"Where did you and Octavia go last night?" Bellamy suddenly asked, causing Jasper to freeze. Clarke flung his arm off of her, turning on him, her grin wide.

"I heard your tent was empty." Clarke said her voice laced with mischief.

"Hey! Don't think you two can gang up on me now just cos you, well, did whatever you did, or didn't do…" Jasper finished lamely, looking confused at what he just said. Despite himself, Bellamy grinned at him.

Octavia grasped Jaspers hand suddenly, "Jas took me back to my tent and make sure I was okay."

"Oh yeah, I bet he made sure you were okay." Miller replied, waggling his eyebrows at the pair. Octavia elbowed him hard in the ribs causing him to double over.

"Shut the fuck up, Miller!" Octavia hissed at him, kicking him in the shin for good measure.

The group stood bickering away when Clarke suddenly felt Bellamys hand on her lower back, making her suck in a sharp breath.

"You okay, Clarke?" Octavia asked, eyeing her weirdly.

"Uh huh." She muttered. Bellamys hand started to slowly rub circles up and down her back, trailing his fingertips along the hem of her trousers.

Bellamy leant down so his mouth as at Clarkes ear. "Weren't we doing something before we were interrupted?" His voice tickled her ear, sending shivers down her spin. She didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded slightly.

"We're going to go now." Bellamy said suddenly, causing the others to stop bickering with each other.

"Sure." Octavia said, grinning wickedly at them. Bellamy grasped Clarkes hand, spinning them away from the group.

As they were walking away they heard Miller say, "Bet you all my rations for a week they shag!"

Bellamy grasped Clarkes legs hoisting her up against the table in his tent, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She ran her hand through his curls as their lips were crashed against each other.

Bellamy ran his hand up her bare chest circling her nipple with his fingertip, causing Clarke to moan into his mouth. Clarke ran her hand up his chest, scratching him slightly making him shudder at her touch. Her other hand tucked in his hair forcing his mouth away from hers. His breath was heavy and his lips were swollen from their rough kisses.

"This is like déjà vu, Princess." Bellamy groaned at her, his voice husky.

"Bell, I don't want to be one of your girls." She said suddenly removing her hand from his hair. She stared into his eyes waiting to see if he would waver.

He didn't.

"I told you last night you weren't."

"I don't know how many times I've told you that I don't remember last night." Clarke replied, rolling her eyes at him. She realised this probably wasn't the best time to bring this conversation up, considering she had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she could feel just how, um, happy he was lets say.

"Clarke, I can't do anything about the girls before. I can tell you now they didn't mean anything to me though." He replied, running his hand up her back soothingly. Clarke tried her hardest to ignore it.

"And I do?" Clarke pressed. She knew she was pushing her luck, but she actually wanted to hear Bellamy say how he felt about her instead of just guessing and hearing from other people.

"Yes." He said, moving his head back to kiss her again. Clarke weaved her head away last minute, earning a frustrated groan from him.

"Why though? We hated each other." She stated stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I didn't hate you, Clarke. You pissed me off sure, but I never hated you. You wanna know why? Fine. You're different because you actually stand up to me when I'm being a total arsehole and let me know it. You don't try hard, or notice when the other guys at camp try and sleep with you. I never really realised what I felt until I found out that you and Spacewalker had slept together and I realised I was jealous. I wanted you to be with me." He finished staring at Clarke, waiting for her reaction.

Clarke didn't waste any time in closing the distance between them crashing their lips together. They didn't waste time, hastily throwing off each other's clothes. Bellamy gently gripped her under her thighs, lifting her up and placing her on his makeshift bed, hovering over her.

He pulled away from her watching as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes glazed over with lust. Her hand was gripped into his curls tightly, trying to pull him back down to her with no avail. He smiled at her impatience, running a hand up her curves.

"Clarke." He said moving away a stray hair from her face.

"Hmm?" She replied looking up at him, a smile on her face.

"I want you so much." He said shakily emphasising more in that sentence than he meant.

Clarkes eyes widened slightly at his comment. Not knowing what to say back, she pulled him back to her, kissing him more tenderly than she meant to. He responded enthusiastically, shifting his thighs with his knees settling himself inbetween her.

Bellamy placed feather light kisses up her neck, across her collarbone making Clarke pant slightly as he slowly lowered himself into her.

She had no idea just how much he never wanted to let her go in that moment.


End file.
